


[Podfic] The Curious Case of the Howl in the Night

by kansouame



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>: I am American and although 3 Brits betaed this for me ... beware of American pronunciations. Enjoy anyway ^_^</p>
<p>Mediafire link for podfic <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/?rz9510ibpi6rk9c">The Curious Case of the Howl in the Night</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Curious Case of the Howl in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Curious Case of the Howl in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176362) by [sideris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideris/pseuds/sideris). 



> : I am American and although 3 Brits betaed this for me ... beware of American pronunciations. Enjoy anyway ^_^
> 
> Mediafire link for podfic [The Curious Case of the Howl in the Night](http://www.mediafire.com/?rz9510ibpi6rk9c)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/758w97n44in7h94/Curiouscover.jpg)

 

Title: The Curious Case of the Howl in the Night  
Author: sideris  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Sherlock BBC  
Pairing: Sherlock/John  
Rating: NC-17, Explicit, Really NSFW  
File size/type: 54.1 MB, .mp3  
Length: 59m:04s  
Reader's Summary: Sherlock needs to know why he ... howls.  
Notes: I am American and although 3 Brits betaed this for me ... beware of American pronunciations. Enjoy anyway ^_^

Text version: [The Curious Case of the Howl in the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/176362)

Mediafire link for [The Curious Case of the Howl in the Night](http://www.mediafire.com/?rz9510ibpi6rk9c)


End file.
